


Too Long to Wait: Month 1

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 1

Frodo wiped his mouth, gasping over the basin. Three mornings in a row now. He wondered if he was eating something that disagreed terribly with him. The cheese he often had with his breakfast roll? He hoped not. The cheese to be had in Minas Tirith was better than any he had ever tasted. His stomach rolled again. Suddenly the pale yellow wedges that he cheerfully placed on his bread seemed utterly repulsive.

"Ugh," he said, closing his eyes. "Never again."

He leaned over the basin again, swallowing desperately. Yet another morning of not being able to keep anything down.


End file.
